Tennessee
by Kmalfoy89
Summary: Steph, in order to get more cash, has a radio show. She also is having doubts about her choice in guy. A surprise caller throws a kink into her plans and has her even more confused about her guy choice. Babe or Cupcake? Read and find out!


_A/N:This is my first stab at a Plum story...so I hope you like it!_

_DISCLAIMER:The song Tennessee belongs to the group Sugarland. Any Plum characters, plots, refernces, etc. belong to Janet Evanovich _

_

* * *

_

_-It ain't often I take time  
To answer calls on the request line  
But this one says we're his best last chance  
So all you people in radio land  
Turn it up loud, loud as you can  
Help to carry these words from a desperate man -_

I knew it was him, the minute I answered the request line. How could I not? I looked at my producer, also my partner-in-crime takedown, and mouthed, 'Lula...I can't do this."

Lula looked at me, put our caller on hold, and I could hear her sigh. "Steph...you were the one who agreed to this, so you have to answer it." She put on her headphones and fiddled around with the sound-board a bit. "Alright, all you listeners out there in the Burg. It's the one night you've been waiting for; a little Q&A with the Bombshell Bounty Hunter herself, Stephanie Plum!"

I swallowed hard and let out a breath. "Thanks for that introduction, Lula," I said into my mic and sat up straighter. "For those of you just tuning in, I decided to break tradition. Normally, I would just sit here and tell you about my day and my life with my hunk, but I decided to spice it up a bit." I licked my lips, trying to steady my shaking hands. "I'm going to answer one lucky listener's call." I gave Lula a look and she jumped right in.

"Now...it was just a random selection, so we don't want the lot of you thinking we rigged it up or anything." Lula gave me an encouraging nod and proceeded to say, "Ladies and gentleman, I'd like to invite our caller to the playing field now...Mr...well...I guess he doesn't want us to say his name."

_-Do you believe in love  
And that we were meant to be  
Two words can free us  
So repeat them after me  
"I do," from a boy in love  
To a girl called Tennessee- _

I closed my eyes and, for the first time in years, prayed. I had taken this radio gig, as a way to get more income. The FTAs weren't coming in as much as they used to, and it looked as if bail enforcement had been a bad path for me. The only high point in my life, was that I had my guy. It had been a tough choice...you know...choosing between Ranger and Morelli, but I thought I had chosen the right one. Well...I guess I was wrong. Assignments took him away from home way too often and I think my mother was tired of having her daughter leave tear spots on the sofa. I had planned on talking to him...to the both of them...after tonight's show, but I guess the Fates had a different plan.

Lula nudged my arm, jolting me out of my thoughts. "Oh. Sorry, folks. Dozed off a bit there. Anyways...Mr. Mysterious, what question would you like to ask of me?"

We heard the caller clear his throat and we braced ourselves. "What do you think I should do, if I think the woman who I might love wants to leave me for some other guy?"

_-It's always scary when you find true love  
It hits like lightning from high above  
You might only get one chance to say -_

My heart stopped. Love? What's all this nonsense? We just tumbled in and out of each other's beds. We knew that marriage would be the only thing that would happen, if we said the "L" word...and neither of us were ready for that...were we?

I licked my lips again, damning them for being so dry. "What makes you think she wants to leave you for this other guy?" I asked, curious myself.

"Because," his silky voice started, "she's always around him. I know they have a personal connection...but it tends to scare a guy."

Lula gave me a look and I shrugged. If he wanted to splay our personal life over the air waves, so be it. "What's this other guy got, that you don't have?" I inquired, even though I knew who he was talking about. I figured I'd give my listeners a little thrill, then curl up in a ball on the floor.

The caller sighed. "He's just everything I'm not. He's got a good lifestyle, while I'm in danger everyday. He could take much better care of her, but I don't want to let her go. And her parents love the guy...especially her grandmother." He paused, almost as if to compose himself. "Her parents never really liked me. There was one incident, which was mostly my fault, that probably did that."

I bit my lip, trying hard not to laugh. I had almost.._almost_ forgotten about that episode. 'I'll tell you later,' I mouthed to my friend, knowing she would get a good kick out of it. "Well...parents aren't everything," I said, hating myself for it. My mother was probably going to turn up on my doorstep, ready to skin me.

Lula saw my error and jumped in. "You mentioned something about love...tell us a little more about that," she said, dodging my death-glare.

_-Do you believe in love  
And that we were meant to be  
Two words can free us  
So repeat them after me  
"I do," from a boy in love  
To a girl called Tennessee_-

He laughed. "My girl is pretty insane. She tends to blow up cars a lot, but...I can't help but love her. She's everything I've always wanted...and my parents like her. My grandmother even gave us her blessing."

I sighed. He _had_ to make that car comment. Now everyone would know who 'his girl' was. "What makes you so sure that you love her? How would she know that you're not just saying that so you can get her into your bed," I asked, a bead of sweat rolling down my cheek.

"Because...," he started, only to get cut off by Lula.

"I'm sorry folks, but we gotta go to a commercial. Hang tight, Mr. Mysterious, and we'll be back in a few short minutes." She hit a button and music began to play. "Steph," she started, but I held up a hand.

"Don't. We knew this would happen," was all I said, as I felt a presence behind me. I turned around and wasn't surprised to see who was standing there. "Look...I'm not in the mood."

Standing in the room, was my other guy. "Your act on the radio is pretty interesting. I figured I should be here, just incase any shit goes down." He automatically patted the gun he had in his shoulder holster.

I slumped back into my seat. "Start the show, Lula"

Lula was shaking with silent mirth, but managed to hit all the right buttons. "Alrighty, folks. And we are back. Mr. Mysterious...you're on."

"I keep taking all these assignments, because I'm scared to be around her for too long...afraid I'm going to fall in too deep."

My face was pale, I knew. That wasn't the answer that I had been expecting. "What do you mean, by you _take_ assignments?:

He nervously cleared his throat, and I could almost see his expression. "I could've turned them down, but I didn't. I know that's the reason for her moving out."

And the shit hit the fan. I looked up at the ceiling, trying to find answers. He wasn't supposed to go back to the house yet. "How-"

"I got a call from the other guy," he said, as if he knew what I was going to ask. "He said that she had shown up at his office, suitcase and dog in tow, and said she needed a place to stay. She could've gone to her parents', but no...she turned to him."

I looked at the guy to my left and used all my power not to smack him. "Well..how does that make you feel?" I asked my caller, sounding like Dr. Phil.

"Scared."

_-He got scared and let her slip away  
Now he knows he's not afraid  
I'll put him on the air  
In case she's listening somewhere  
Take it to heart, keep in mind  
Try to reach out through the telephone line_-

My other guy stood up. "I'm gonna go bring your stuff and Bob back to where they belong," he said, halfway out the door.

"Hey," I said, tears filling my eyes. "Thanks."

He gave a slight nod, then left the room. Lula noticed my tears, then decided to take over. "Mr. Mysterious...I think it's time to let it all out," she said, giving my hand a squeeze. "Let your girl know that you want her to stay with you...and not with that other guy; No matter how delicious he may look."

_-Caller, you're on the air  
Say it so she hears-_

There was a rapping on the window behind us, causing us to turn. When I saw who was standing there, the tears broke through. Standing there, cell phone in hand, was our caller. "Well," he started, coming into the room. "I would start by saying that you need to go to a commercial. Then Lula and that other guy are going to round up the parents, siblings, and grandparents that are attached to us." He stepped closer and pulled me into his arms. Running his hands up and down my back, he continued,"Then we're going to mosey on down to the chapel."

Lula immediately hit the commercial button, took off her headset, then let out a squeal. "I knew it! I knew having you call in would work." The minute she said it, she shut-up.

I laughed, then stopped. I turned back to my guy and gave him a look. "You never answered our question. Do you love her?"

He smiled back at me, his liquid brown eyes taking in every feature of my face. "Would I want to marry her if I didn't?"

_

* * *

_

_We were married that night. Only close family were in attendance, and I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. Our mothers cried together, our fathers clapped backs. Bob(thedog) stood up front with us, a clear testament to our love together. My two guys stood side-by-side. One, of Latino decent; his dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. The other, a straight-from-the-Burg Italian, his chocolate eyes glistened with tears._

Before we exchanged vows, I went to the taller/darker of the two and gave him a hug. "It never would've worked out between us. We'd probably shoot each other."

He smiled and kissed the top of my head. "Babe...you never load your gun."

I went back to my guy, who took my hand and said, "Cupcake...let me take this chance to tell you how much I love you."

_Like I said...we were married that night. Me! Stephanie Plum! Well...Morelli now, I guess. Yup..that's right. I married the guy who taught me how to play Choo-Choo. While my other guy, Carlos 'Ranger' Manoso looked on, we began to build our life together. Joseph Morelli wasn't who I had expected to settle down with...especially after the chase he had given me when he was an FTA...but I wouldn't change things for the world._

-Do you believe in love And that we were meant to be  
Two words can free us  
So repeat them after me  
"I do," from a boy in love  
To a girl called Tennessee-


End file.
